Hands of Uncertainty
by helenasxs
Summary: Como shinobi pasamos por tiempos duros, y los hechos que ocurrirán mañana son inciertos. Después del cap. 627 . Sasusaku.


La historia, no es mía, pertenece a "Tiger priestess" y su lenguaje original en inglés. Los personajes tampoco son míos. Pertenecen a Misashi Kishimoto.

Les dedico este One-shot a Subaku No Nanami y a Elade-chan, por que son mis autoras preferidas y espero realmente que les guste.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

( Ante cualquier duda, me lo escribís en un review) por que yo al traducir también me he hecho un lío, y así aprovecho para resolver las dudas aunque, si puedo lo haré yo misma.

) – (

La llegada de los hokages "sobrevividos" de la tierra del fuego sorprendieron a la Alianza con el silencio. Estaban entre los dos Uchiha peligrosos y los combates de los ninja para salvar sus vidas.

El tiempo se detuvo durante un buen rato, "Madara", dijo Hashirama.

El hombre miró a su amigo con indiferencia y dijo", Hashirama." Sus orbes carmesí rozaron sobre los demás y se establecieron en Tobirama. "Incluso en la muerte vas proteger el pueblo y sus aliados. No esperaba menos."

El Senju peliblanco miró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero su hermano mayor lo interrumpió. "Yo no quiero pelear contigo", Hashirama levantó las manos, formando el sello de la mano Ram, sus ojos mostraban gran respeto por este hombre que todavía le consideraba amigo ", pero parece que vuelve a ser una vez más algo inevitable."

"Te enviaré de vuelta a tu tumba."

En ese momento los dos ex mejores amigos empezaron a luchar entre sí.

Naruto miró con los ojos abiertos al hombre de pelo rubio más alto que estaba a su lado. Le dio al joven una sonrisa tonta en respuesta, y con los ojos cerrados. "Naruto," saludó.

"Papá ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El rostro de Minato cambió a una sonrisa y pone una mano en su hombro, "Estoy aquí para luchar junto a mi hijo."

"N-Naruto?" Tímida voz de Hinata llegó a los oídos de los dos. Dos pares de ojos azules en huelga se reunieron en las caras desencajadas de los compañeros de Naruto - ahora parecía ver la semejanza entre uno de sus antiguos Kages ,y el chico que una vez odiaron sin motivo. Killer B se sorprendió al silencio.

"Minato," respondió Kakashi. El joven fallecido Hokage reunió los ojos de sus alumnos y sonrió.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Kakashi."

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando?" la voz ruidosa retumbaba fuertemente.

"Naruto", su pelo plateado antiguo sensei hablaba, "conoce a mi sensei."

"..."

Ojo único de Kakashi se reunió la Tercera en señal de bienvenida.

Minato miró al otro Uchiha inmóvil, con una expresión que parecía un poco preocupada. "Tú eras el hombre que atacó aquel día hace diecisiete años? ¿Por qué, Obito?"

"... Rin ..." Su muerte dolió a todos. El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha podía ver que su estudiante estaba perdido en un mundo de confusión y dolor.

Sería difícil luchar contra su alumno, pero que tendría que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos personales.

Cinco firmas más de chakra aparecieron de repente, haciendo la Alianza aprensiva con dos de los más peligrosos criminales de clase S del mundo - uno de los cuales se supone que está muerto. Naruto volvió sus ojos azules a su mejor amigo. "Sasuke!" sus ojos se posaron en Orochimaru y señaló con el dedo a él. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Varios shinobi asumieron posturas de combate, dispuestos a luchar contra el tercero Uchiha y el Sannin.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras", dijo Obito. "La Alianza está demostrando ser más molesta de lo que planeamos."

La expresión de Sasuke permaneció en blanco mientras caminaba hacia los dos Hokage y su mejor amigo y sensei. "Mi hermano luchó por la aldea de la hoja ... y voy a hacer lo mismo." Él respondió con una voz monótona.

Los ojos de los dos hombres del antiguo equipo siete se abrieron como platos. "Sasuke ..." Naruto se sorprendió sin habla hasta que un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Inesperadamente apretó el ninja renegado, "¡Teme!" Taka fue sorprendido con la explosión imprevista del rubio y Minato no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Los compañeros de rubio miraban la escena continuar.

Naruto se paró frente a la figura caída, " ¡Sé que podrías haber esquivado ese golpe fácilmente! ¿Por qué demonios ahora decidiste cambiar de bando cuando he intentado todo para llegar a ti! Has intentado matarme Matar ... Kakashi-sensei ... Has intentado matar a Sakura ... "se puso furioso. "¡Más de una vez! Entonces, ¿qué diablos te hizo cambiar de opinión?! Respóndeme Sasuke!" sus ojos siguieron a Sasuke de pie en pie otra vez, expresión en blanco en su rostro, pero sus orbes oscuros celebraron un destello de algo que hizo que Naruto suspiro para liberar su ira. "Le debes una disculpa Sakura ... y es mejor que sea una muy bien hecha!" cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de Sasuke habló: "Hn."

Su respuesta sólo molesto Naruto de nuevo y estaba dispuesto a enviar otro puño a su mejor amigo cuando Minato le puso una mano en el hombro. "Ahora no es el momento, Naruto. Estamos en el medio de una guerra."

Naruto frunció los labios y se volvió para descubrir Sasuke y el hombre de pelo rubio mirándolo, "No creas que esto termina aquí, Teme."

"Hn, Dobe".

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al Uchiha vestido de Akatsuki, parecía enojado. "los perdonas después de todo lo que han hecho a nuestra familia? A Itachi? ¿A ti?"

"Yo dije que iba a luchar por el pueblo, nunca dije que los haya perdonado", respondió.

"Entonces aquí morirás ".

) - (

Horas de lucha sin fin habían pasado, ambos oponentes parecían de igual fuerza. Zetsu fue aniquilado por Orochimaru y los demás miembros de Taka y algunos de la Alianza. Otros subordinados al Akatsuki huyeron.

El campo de batalla estaba cubierto de polvo y humo ondulante. Una vez que el aire se aclaró para todos los presentes, se podía respirar. Obito y Madara estaban muertos. Sasuke y Naruto estaban jadeando pesadamente. El futuro Hokage tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara y trató de bombear el puño al aire. Su Rasengan combinado junto el Chidori en el Susanoo y el Modo Chakra Kyubi sacudieron a los dos peligrosos enemigos. "Sí-Oww!" rompiócon algo de dificultad.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Hinata, corriendo a su lado. Sus manos le rozaron suavemente las costillas, aulló cuando se enteró que estaban rotas. "L-lo siento Naruto ..." susurró con las mejillas volviéndose de color rosa, mientras sus manos estaban envueltas de chakra verde.

Sus ojos azules la observaban ampliamente. Cuando sus costillas no estaban perjudicando tanto apretó a la Hyuuga hacia él. "N-Naruto!"

"Gracias Hinata," se alejó un poco para mirar hacia sus ojos claros. "Me has ayudado mucho, incluso cuando empecé a dudar de mí mismo."

Las palabras no venían en su mente, así que se limitó a sonreír maravillosamente. Sus siguientes palabras la hicieron sonrojar más. "Hola papá! Te presento a Hinata!"

Sasuke miraba todo desde una distancia pequeña. El dolor se expandía sobre su cuerpo mientras se mantenía quieto, varias contusiones, fracturas de huesos, posiblemente ligamentos desgarrados, sangrado interno y tal vez otras heridas no letales. Karin estaba justo allí para saltar en él, pero él no prestó atención de su presencia. Se había dado cuenta de la semejanza entre el Cuarto Hokage, y Naruto, pero nunca había pensado en las posibilidades. Tal vez lo habría hecho si él no estuviera tan consumido por su propio orden del día para la venganza. Todo el mundo sabía que el cuarto había muerto durante el ataque del Kyuubi en la aldea, pero Sasuke nunca habría adivinado que el padre de Naruto hubiera sido una figura tan importante. Durante este breve encuentro podía ver que ni tenían la misma personalidad, pero podía ver que Namikaze Minato era un hombre amable ... un buen hombre. Después de decir que puede haber sido capaz de manejar el resultado de golpe de Estado del Uchiha, Sasuke le creyó.

También se preguntó acerca de Hinata y su repentina cercanía con Naruto. ¿Cuánto se había perdido?

Naruto estaba cada vez más rodeado por sus compañeros. Era un héroe. Sasuke se sentía vacío. Se había cumplido lo que había prometido que iba a hacer, pero ahora, ¿qué le quedaba?. ¿Podría volver a la aldea libremente? ¿Quería volver? ¿Qué pasa con la gente que se había preocupado por él una vez? Naruto? ¿Kakashi? ... ¿Sakura? Después de que sus dos últimos miembros del clan cayeron se sentía vacío. Ahora que estaba solo. Hubo un tiempo en que tenía el objetivo de restaurar su clan, pero ahora estaba pensando en dejar todo el odio morir con él. Él iba a morir como último de los Uchiha, un clan que desaparecerá con su muerte. Uno de los dos clanes fundadores se extinguirá y ni siquiera se guardará un recuerdo.

Tobirama miraba por encima de los shinobi esparcidos por el alrededor. Sasuke buscó el Kage de pelo oscuro, cuando le divisó vio que estaba junto el cuerpo difunto de su mejor amigo. Sus labios se movían pero las palabras no fueron escuchadas por los oídos entrenados de Sasuke. Vio como se puso de rodillas para recoger el cuerpo de Madara. Hashirama volvió la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Sasuke, una que Sasuke podía ver la tristeza persistente y al igual que el Primer Hokage desapareció.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Tobirama.

Sasuke miró por encima del hombro, mirándolo a los ojos rojos. "Hn."

"No lo sé."

El hombre de pelo plateado podía oír el tono subyacente que este joven ninja transmitía. Se sentía perdido. No está seguro de lo que sería su vida ahora. "¿Cómo que no sabes?" vino la gran voz del joven jinchuriki, acercándose muy furioso y lo agarrándolo por el puño de la camisa. Los ojos de Karin se abrieron mucho. "Sakura y yo no te perseguimos por todo el lugar, sólo por diversión! Vuelves a casa! Créenos!"

"Dobe," Sasuke gruñó con disgusto, aunque sentía un ligero tirón en su corazón. Un buen tirón. Uno que le hizo sentir un poco menos solo de lo que estaba. Sin embargo, él sentía que la soledad de ser el único Uchiha todavía le pesaba. No podía perdonar a Konoha por que el dolor que había sentido durante tantos años. No creo que alguna vez lo hiciera. Sasuke se distanció de Naruto golpeándole la mano , liberándose a sí mismo de su alcance.

"No espero que lo entiendas."

"Itachi me dijo lo suficiente." El rubio respondió creídamente. Azul chocó con ónix en un partido deslumbrante. "Lo digo en serio acerca de que le pidas disculpas a Sakura, porque ..." regañó Sasuke como un niño tratando de robar las galletas antes de la cena. "Ella es quién las merece más." Naruto miró las figuras heridas de sus amigos. "Sakura llegará en un santiamén. Está atendiendo a los heridos ..." miró a su alrededor en el momento su mente se dio cuenta de algo ", Oigan ... ¿Alguien vio a donde se fue Sakura?"

Todo el mundo parecía notar su ausencia. "puede que volviera a la tienda médica." Hinata dijo. La mención del nombre de Sakura hizo que el corazón de Sasuke constreñir. No sabía qué hacer frente a ella. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

"Estoy aquí."

"Sakura!" su compañero de equipo gritó alegremente. "¡Hemos ganado! Nosotros ganamos la guerra! Y Sas-" su voz se apagó cuando se encontró a cuatro personas a su lado. Estaban agotados, pero eso no es lo que le preocupaba. Gaara estaba ayudando a levantar al Tsuchikage, el viejo gruñón. El Mizukage estaba luchando por mantenerse en sus propios pies. Sintió que el corazón dejaba de latir justo en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de la mujer rubia, que era llevada sobre la espalda del Raikage, con las piernas sujetándolas con sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos con alrededor de su cuello y su cara sólo la mitad oscurecida por su hombro.

Su atlético rostro mantenía una expresión seria, y también un profundo respeto. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la planta que habían dejado en su casi "cementerio".

Ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraron con los de sus compañeros antes de que cambiaran y se establecieran brevemente en Sasuke, también señalaron la presencia de Orochimaru. Su cerebro se encontró con la realidad de que sólo había una razón por la que Naruto y Sasuke estaban de pie tan cerca, pero su inquietud con su presencia era visible a muchos pares de ojos vigilantes. A pocos minutos pasados entre ellos, apartó su mirada de él y Orochimaru. Ella iba a pensar en eso más adelante. La angustia la llenó y sintió la primera lágrima caer de su ojo. Con una voz apagada, habló palabras que hico que todo el mundo se escalofriase hasta la médula.

"La maestra Tsunade está muerta."

La pelirrosa recordó los recuerdos claramente. Mientras que Naruto mantenía los dos Uchiha ocupados, se coló en busca de la Kage, temiendo lo peor cuando llegó Madara. Ella esperaba llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo, al ver esa imagen fue horrible. Su sensei estaba rasgada por la mitad, sin aliento. Katsuyu estaba trabajando diligentemente en la curación de los otros Kage, sino también transmitir su preocupación por su maestra. Sakura logró poner Tsunade en una sola, pero cualquier otro esfuerzo para salvar a su shishou el resultado era un fracaso. En los últimos momentos de su vida, la Quinta Hokage sonrió hacia su apreciada alumna y le entregó dos pergaminos. "Bien hecho, Sakura."

Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma. No podía salvarla!

"Lady Tsunade nos salvó a costa de su vida." El Tsuchikage respondió con brusquedad. "Le debemos nuestras vidas. Ella murió como un héroe."

Hashirama reapareció justo cuando el Raikage levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a hablar cuando se encontró con el Uchiha, él y su hermano se habían quedado en varias semanas. Sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia el ninja renegado y el mundo de Sasuke se volvió negro después de ver varias caras asustadas y oír un coro de su nombre.

) - (

Cuando sus orbes carbón se abrieron, se encontró una tela blanca sobre su cabeza y el olor de esterilización de un hospital improvisado. Se dio cuenta de que su visión se había desdibujado más de lo que era cuando ese líder de piel oscura de Kumogakure lo atacó. Su mano llegó a su cara cuando descubrió que estaba envuelto en vendas de gasa que terminaban por todo el largo de su brazo junto una bobina alrededor de su muñeca y una pulsera de chakra que era apenas perceptible. El pecho y el pie izquierdo también estaban envueltos con seguridad por el paño blanco. Había punzadas de dolor con cada movimiento que daba. Lentamente se sentó a sí mismo.

Se espera que a sí mismo para venir en el más profundo, más oscuro calabozo con su cuerpo completamente roto y restricciones de chakra, pero no había nada. ¿Qué pasó después de que se volviera inconsciente?

Un momento después notó algo rojo.

El pelo de Karin parecía descuidado - como ella si hubiera estado a su lado todo el tiempo que había estado fuera ... sin importar el tiempo que fuera. Al verla allí trajo una serie de nostalgia de cabellos rosados que se extendían sobre las sábanas blancas. Él frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, cuando fue testigo de que Karin hacer algo que le recordaba a la dedicación de Sakura hacia él antes de su deserción. En lugar de carmesí vio cerezos en flor. Su anterior rostro de su compañera se convirtió en lo que una vez fue su compañera de equipo femenino en Taka.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza tratando de aliviar los pensamientos de culpa. Él observó en silencio el sensor herido.

"Me preguntaba cuando pensabas despertar."

El Uchiha no saltó con su voz, simplemente movió la cabeza para mirarla. Su figura era un poco borrosa, pero podía ver que estaba todavía en el chaleco ninja verde que llevaba encima de su habitual ropa de estilo karate. Su pelo corto estaba atado y con la cabeza-banda que mostraba el símbolo de la Alianza.

Se dio cuenta de sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la kunoichi que estaba dormida y notó que su mirada se hico más dura por pocos segundos. "Es una pena que los que se preocupan por ti sean tratados tan cruelmente". Su tono helado celebró un bocado para ella y Sasuke podía sentir las garras frías sus palabras en su corazón. Sin embargo, después de años de práctica con expresión impasible nunca vaciló.

Se dirigió a él y le agarró la muñeca con la pulsera de chakra y lo soltó, recibiendo toda la condición médica de Sasuke en ella. "Aparte de algunas lesiones menores de tu cuerpo te estás curando bien. Siempre has sido un paciente que se recuperaba muy rápido." Ella se acomodó junto a otra silla frente a él. "No te muevas". Sus dos primeros dedos se posaron sobre los dos lados de las sienes y una sensación relajante de chakra médico alivió la tensión de sus nervios ópticos. Se sentía bien.

Una vez terminó, Sakura colocó una mueva pulsera de chacra . "No te preocupes, esto sólo hace un seguimiento de tu recuperación, como el pulso y signos vitales, análisis de sangre y algunas otras cosas con otros ninjas heridos, tengo que mantener un ojo sobre ellos de alguna manera así puedo sentir si alguien va sufrir un paro cardíaco y otras enfermedades graves. ¿Cómo crees que he venido tan rápido cuando te acabas de despertar? Puedes hacer lo que quieras, una vez que te recuperes, hasta entonces, estás bajo mi cuidado. "

Sakura se giró para irse de su habitación improvisada. "Mi Sharingan", dijo.

Unos fríos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, "Tengo otros pacientes que necesitan más atención médica que tus estúpidos ojos. Hasta ese momento, tendrás que vivir con lo que tienes."

Desconectado de los demás el último superviviente Uchiha bajó cara por un breve momento. Sus pensamientos estaban tan mezclados con Sakura permaneció ajeno a un ojo rojo escondido detrás de bloqueos carmesí para ver su fachada sin emociones flaquear. Su corazón se sentía pesado. Escuchó cada palabra intercambiada en el instante en que la ninja médico apareció, sintió los constantes cambios en el chakra de Sasuke, y observó que su máscara se había desmoronado.

Karin se dio cuenta entonces, Sakura Haruno de la aldea oculta de la hoja, ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de Sasuke.

) - (

El resto de Taka llegó y un sensor lleno a Sasuke con los hechos ocurridos después de que ése le dejara inconciente desde el primer golpe.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar. Y para sorpresa de ninjas renegados de los cuatro fallecidos Hokage interfirió. Hiruzen Sarutobi explicó los detalles de la masacre Uchiha y la maldición de odio, para gran consternación de Sasuke, con oír hablar de la revelación del Tercero para que el mundo supiera.

Por supuesto, el Raikage no dejó que eso fuera una excusa para atacar a su hermano menor para la bestia de cola. Hubo otro momento de sorpresa cuando se enteró de que el Uchiha también había intentado capturar el jinchuriki, diciendo que él no estaba en peligro y que tenía un buen tiempo de entrenamiento. Sasuke se encontró incapaz de entender por qué muchas de estas personas le apoyaban a pesar de que no estaban contentos con sus opciones. No quería su compasión. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Karin y ambos intercambiaron palabras molestas sólo para Minato sonreír y decir que tenía algo que comentarles a los dos. Habría disfrutado de ver sus caras cuando les dijo que estaban relacionados.

Orochimaru fue detenido y no había demasiadas cosas Karin sabía que después de eso.

"Así que peligrosamente sexy chica pelirrosa ninja médico fue tu compañera de equipo cuando eras Genin?" Suigetsu exclamó.

"Sakura es muy amable." Juugo comentó.

El ex miembro de taka peliblanco miró a su amigo con sorpresa. "¡¿Ya os conocéis?! ¿Desde cuándo?"

Todos los otros comentarios acerca de Sakura cayeron en oídos sordos. Tenían algunos encuentros e incluso sus (de Saku) esfuerzos para ocultar su incomodidad a su alrededor, sabía que estaba allí. No había palabras que se podían decir para que aliviaran la tensión de él tratando de quitarle la vida.

Más tarde, su compañero de su ex equipo siete llegó y le preguntó si podía hablar con Sasuke a solas. Karin y Naruto se miraron, obviamente no creían que tenían la misma sangre de ninguna manera. Una vez fueron los dos rivales los únicos en la sala, el aire se volvió extraño. El rubio miró a su amigo con una fachada tranquila, mientras que su compañero de pelo negro parecía estar en otro lugar.

"Esto es para ti." Sasuke encontró a Naruto sosteniendo cuatro pergaminos con su nombre.

Los leyó uno por uno, mientras que el héroe de la guerra se sentaba pacientemente. Algo que Sasuke nunca había visto antes.

Resultó que cada pergamino era de el Hokage resucitado, que regresaron a sus lugares de descanso de ayer, y como no pudieron hablar con Sasuke cara a cara, él escribió las palabras que ellos fueron capaces de comunicarle.

Cada letra tiene palabras de aliento en común, aunque en el mensaje de Tobirama Sasuke sintió que estaba obligado a escribir esas palabras bonitas. Podía imaginar el Primer Hokage torcer el brazo de su hermano. Minato escribió que el Día en que Naruto nació su esposa se reunió con su madre y el bebé que ella había dado a luz a tan sólo unos meses antes. Sasuke aprendió que el destino de Naruto y el de él se unía a través de la amistad mutua que sus madres compartieron.

Todos esperaban que no permitieran que el nombre del Clan de los Uchiha fuera borrado tan cruelmente.

Cuando cada pergamino fue leído y eran colocados en el regazo de Sasuke Naruto esperó. Un rostro incierto empañaba el rostro del Uchiha.

"Así que ... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Naruto con voz temblorosa.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se deslizaron en la dirección de su antiguo rival. "Pensé que no había nada que decir al respecto sobre lo que hice."

Un suspiro exasperado vino de él y el rubio se rascó la cabeza en señal de frustración. "Yo te quiero de vuelta. Todos lo hacemos!" se corrige a sí mismo. Sus orbes cobalto aterrizaron en los cansados de Sasuke. "Peor yo no quiero forzarte a un lugar donde tu no serás feliz. Especialmente después de todo lo que ha pasado. Queremos que vuelvas, pero como de tranquilos seríamos si tu no fueras feliz en el lugar donde viviste alguna vez, el lugar que te lo quitó todo".

Esta vez Sasuke suspiró. "Con todo lo que he hecho, no hay manera de que se me permita volver ... aunque yo decida."

"Te sorprendería de cuántas personas podrían responder por ti, y como muchos ya lo han hecho." El rubio respondió de pie en un salto. Azul bloqueaba Ónice. "Piensa en ello y quiero saberlo."

) - (

Su voz suave llegó a su subconsciente.

"¿Cómo te sientes Takeo?"

"Muy bien, gracias a ti."

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron para mirar fijamente la aleta blanca que separaba su habitación de la otra donde Sakura visitaba su paciente.

"Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?" una tercera voz habló.

Hubo un pequeño zumbido divertido que vino del doctor. "Va a estar bien. Diste a tu amigo un susto bastante grande con tu condición Takeo. Apenas se apartó de tu lado. Serás capaz de salir el día siguiente más o menos. Por ahora descansa. Volveré más tarde para ver cómo estás. Buen día ". Sakura quedó a la vista entre dos sábanas blancas antes de que ella se perdió de vista. Las dos piscinas negras de Sasuke parpadearon. Él había esperado que mirara en su habitación para ver cómo estaba, pero ella ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

Al lado se podía oír la voz tranquila de uno de los hombres, "Así que era ella, ¿eh? La doctora a quien le diste tu carta de amor ¿ah? Es muy guapa." Su amigo elogió. Un gesto ensombrecido apareció en los labios Sasuke.

"Sí ..." respondió el otro ninja, cabizbajo.

"Hey, ¿Qué te pasa tío? ¿Por qué tanto pesimismo? ¿Ella lo aceptó no?"

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que hubiera alguna respuesta.

"bueno ... hay alguien más en su corazón ..."

Sasuke se encogió, se preguntó cuánto tiempo hace que este hombre buscaba el afecto de Sakura. ¿Fue antes o después de que tratara de matarla? No había duda de quién se refería.

"Si se trata de quien la señorita Haruno ama, está destinado a ser un gran hombre no? Quiero decir, ella se merece lo mejor! ¡Es un tipo con suerte!"

Este tipo no intencional hecha la culpa a construir. Como Genin, que había hecho todo lo posible para proteger a su compañero de equipo femenino y en ese entonces nunca había pensado que sería cometer uno de los pecados más atroces de su vida. La ruptura de sus vínculos con el equipo de siete años había demostrado ser mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, pero con sus obligaciones de ser tan fuerte que no podía romperse tan fácilmente. Sakura había sido la única mujer especial en su vida después de que su madre falleció ... y trató de matarla. Alguien que fue una de sus preciosas personas, y todavía es si podían pasar los años que desertó y su último encuentro. Dudaba cosas serían iguales entre ellos, o por lo menos dar mejor su madurez.

"Esperemos que él sabe lo que es un tesoro que tiene antes de que ella se ha ido."

Una mueca se abrió camino a la cara del Uchiha estoica. Él ya sabía que metió la pata, por lo que no era necesario mantener sus manos dentro del tema.

) - (

Sasuke notó A karin un poco distante cuando empezó a visitarlo. Se encontró un poco preocupado, pero no podía quejarse. Ella comenzó a darle un poco de espacio. Kakashi y Naruto le visitaban un par de veces al día y medio desde que se había despertado en la cama.

Ahora estaba de pie ante el funcionario Sexto Hokage, que no era otro que su antiguo sensei, y el otro Kage de la Alianza.

Por supuesto Sakura estuvo presente como testigo y como ex compañero de equipo.

El Raikage estaba todavía furioso, al igual que muchos de sus subordinados, aunque Killer B fue el único que no se preocupa por las acciones pasadas de Sasuke en su contra. El pasado Hokage tenía una reunión con el Kage de sus naciones aliadas y Kakashi para discutir de Sasuke mientras yacía inconsciente en el recinto médico.

Gaara fue el primero en dirigirse a él mientras observaba a Sasuke entrar en la tienda. "Has abierto los ojos?"

Azul claro y ónix miran entre sí. "Sí".

El Kazekage asintió con la cabeza y la más elemental atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Sasuke sintió que su corazón aligerar un poco.

"Uchiha Sasuke," se hizo eco de la voz ronca de edad del Tsuchikage. "Traidor a la aldea oculta en las hojas, criminal de rango S, miembro de Akatsuki, pretendiste destruir elLa Aldea oculta de las hojas, trataste de asesinar a tus compañeros de equipo Genin. ¿Cómo te declaras?"

Él no quería responder, pero en la última visita de Naruto le había dicho que le gustaría ser de mayor utilidad para el pueblo si no era enviado a ejecución por sus crímenes.

"Culpable".

"Hn," A frunció el ceño, "sólo porque la anterior Hokage de la hoja quiere que vayamos fácil para usted, ya que fueron sus acciones los que te llevaron a la locura, no significa que te dejaremos fuera tan fácilmente. Considérate afortunado, ingrato mocoso ".

"Todos hemos decidido tu castigo." La Mizukage añadió. "Kakashi Hatake, el Sexto Hokage será responsable de velar por usted. Pero ya que ha cometido crímenes contra Kumo, por intento de captura de la bestia de la cola y el jinchuriki, y no nos olvidemos de tu unión a Akatsuki, eran enemigos de las Cinco Grandes Naciones y el resto del mundo, que puede que seas necesario para completar algunas misiones para cualquier Kage de esas naciones a causa de tus delitos. No puedes negarte ".

Su antiguo sensei estaba al lado y Sasuke pensó al instante que parecía diez años mayor. "has sido condenado a misiones de rango D y de rango C, pero podrán dar misiones más altas calificadas por otro Kage cuando llaman por tus servicios. Tu chakra no será restringido, así que no intentes nada." Le dio una mirada que Kakashi explica que él fue el que accedió a regresar libremente. El viejo hombre de ojos 'se arrugó y Sasuke sabía que estaba sonriendo. "Vamos a tener ANBU viendo su progreso. Después de eso, vamos a discutir los Exámenes Chuunin. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Sólo una, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a estar haciendo misiones de rango C y D?"

"Para siempre, Bastardo!" el Raikage exclamó.

Hubo unas cuantas risas de algunos shinobi Sasuke no reconoció. Gaara fue el que le respondió: "Hasta que el Kage de los Cinco están de acuerdo de que ha hecho lo suficiente. No hay línea de tiempo." Los ojos del Kazekage le dijeron a Sasuke un mensaje subyacente. 'No lo arruines'.

) - (

Una semana más tarde Sasuke se encontró de regreso en Konoha con varios de sus antiguos compañeros, aunque no sabía de la mayoría de ellos. Muchos estaban todavía nerviosos a su alrededor, incluso cuando se les había informado que estaba de su lado y en libertad condicional por la hoja. Anko era una de las mujeres que regresan a casa y el hombre que llegó con su antiguo equipo, cuando de repente apareció en el antiguo escondite de Orochimaru estaba presente. Sakura fue uno de los otros pocos rostros que reconocía. Se estaba riendo y hablando con Hinata e Ino e incluso Karin estaba cerca de su lado. Juugo estaba en silencio caminando detrás de él y Suigetsu estaba aparentemente tratando de coquetear con una de las otras kunoichis de su antiguo hogar. La pelirrosa rompió la cabeza alrededor, riéndose de algo Ino dijo que tenía la heredera Hyuuga ruborizada como una loca. Sus ojos verdes se mantienen tanta vida en ellos, como si no acabara de perder a su sensei y algunos amigos. Luego se encontraron con los suyos. Ellos abrieron cuando ella lo sorprendió mirándola, su risa muriendo al instante. Ella se dio la vuelta cuando no lo hizo. En su comportamiento la mujer de pelo rubio oscuro siguió su mirada antes de apartar la mirada, susurrando a la médico.

El corazón del Uchiha se apretujó dolorosamente y un puchero de auto-desprecio vino en su cara. Juugo y Suigetsu ambos testigos nunca se hubieran imaginado percibir eso de su antiguo líder.

Calles se atestaban y adelgazaban cuando hombres y mujeres se dispersaban por caminos separados. Sakura arriesgó una mirada a su ex enamorado y se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos en ella. Luego se subió a un techo cercano y salió corriendo.

Él sabía que tenía que hablar con ella. Decir lo que podía soportar la tensión sería una mentira. Karin se había encontrado un lugar para alojarse y se volvió a sus otros compañeros de equipo. "De esta manera". Kakashi le informó de un apartamento que se creó para él y sus amigos. Incluso le preguntó si quería volver al compuesto desierto de su clan. Por ahora ... él no lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se fue a entrenar sin embargo él no fue el primero en llegar. Su presencia fue inadvertida por la chica a quién había herido tanto. Hermosos ojos cerrados en meditación. Frente a ella había un rollo abierto. Sus cejas se arrugaron haciendo un gesto de frustración y una marca verde pequeña comenzó a aparecer en su frente, en un triángulo invertido. Permaneció allí durante unos segundos antes de que se desvaneciera para que después sus ojos verdes se abrieran y ella dejara escapar un suspiro de exasperación. "¡Vamos!"

Inmediatamente se puso rígida y su cara se retorció cuando se encontró con el antiguo ninja renegado. "Sasuke". Su tono no era amable o duro. Era monótono.

"Sakura", la forma en que dijo su nombre envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de la chica. Sonaba igual de cómo lo había hecho antes de irse, llena de emoción y atención.

"_No dejes que su voz te afecte_," trató de fortalecer su resolución. "No tenemos ninguna razón para hablar el uno con el otro. ¿Puedes marcharte?"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto." Su voz sonó baja y ronca mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Sakura luchó contra el impulso de levantarse y desaparecer. Su agarre alrededor de su cuello y sus ojos eran un recuerdo aterrador que resurgían a cada paso que el daba.

"¿Qué hay que decir? Todo lo que tenía que decirse, se dijo en la primera vez que me encontré contigo después de que el Raikage te atacara. Y me dijiste lo suficiente al intentar empujar el Chidori en mi corazón y tus fríos dedos alrededor de mi garganta . " Ahora estaba de pie.

"Sé que pedirte disculpas, no será suficiente."

La kunoichi pareció sorprendida ante eso su expresión se endureció. "No, no lo será." Sintió sus paredes arrugarse un poco. "¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que duele verte caer en la oscuridad, que intentaras poner fin a las vidas de sus amigos ... no es que yo fuera uno, pero aún así. Para ver cambiar a alguien de quién eras. Ya no eras la persona con la que crecimos. Ya no eras el hombre que yo ... "se detuvo. "No es que eso ya importe nunca más."

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron y el pensamiento que él sentía venía de su corazón que aleteaba con esperanza, pero No sabía como dejarse llevar por el. No se merecía el perdón de Sakura aunque lo ansiara.

"Lo siento ... por todo." Por primera vez, ambos se sorprendieron por la sinceridad en su voz, que les recordaba aquella noche de hace casi cuatro años. Una noche de recuerdos dolorosos. "no voy a poner excusas pero te diré que eras una de mis más preciadas personas, y que todavía eres si te lo puedes creer, yo no espero ser perdonado por ti,.. y yo no creo que pueda perdonarme por haber cometido tales actos viles contra los que me hicieron sentir menos solo cuando estábamos juntos. El Equipo Siete se convirtió en mi familia, incluso cuando no lo demostró. Sólo quiero que sepas que no tengo intención de ir por ese camino de nuevo . No después de todo lo que he aprendido de mi clan y el sacrificio de Itachi para este pueblo ".

Sakura pensó por un momento, "Sígueme." Ella se agachó y recogió el libro que estaba leyendo antes y Sasuke pareció que para ser un rollo de entrenamiento con algunos jutsu y otras técnicas. Parece que Tsunade era capaz de enseñar a su alumna unas cuantas lecciones antes de morir. Creyó ver detalles de una invocación.

Casi quince minutos más tarde, Sakura se detuvo en una lápida para encontrar una pequeña placa justo al lado de esta. Ella le animó a echarle un vistazo. Sintió que su pulso aumentaba ya que no estaba seguro de lo que iba a encontrar. Varios nombres del clan Uchiha estaban Ahí, a los que dedicaron su vida a proteger la aldea y una dedicación a los co-fundadores.

"Esta es temporal hasta que la más grande se ponga arriba. Se construirán algunos más pequeños por todo el pueblo para que todos en Konoha aprendan de la devoción y sacrificio que tu familia ha hecho. Gracias a La maestra Tsunade y el Señor Kakashi," la kunoichi se rió suavemente por el nuevo título de es pervertido.

"¿Qué influencia tuvo Tsunade en esto?"

Ah, claro, él no lo sabía.

"Cuando encontré la Hokage me dio dos pergaminos. Uno era para mí con algunas técnicas que no me enseñó, como convocar a Katsuyu y su Yin es lo que yo estaba practicando y algún que otro jutsu de sellado. La otra eran asuntos de su sucesor y lo que quería que sucediera si quisieras volver a Konoha y detalles mucho más aburridos con el título de ser Hokage ".

"Hn." Sasuke miró a la pequeña piedra con muchos nombres, reconociendo algunos que escuchó de la Primera y Segunda Hokage y aterrizar en sus hermanos. Decidió dejar el nombre Uchiha vivir, para continuar con el legado de los que dieron todo por un pueblo para llamar a su casa desde la época de los Reinos Combatientes. Sin embargo, él tendría que enseñar a las futuras generaciones sobre la maldición cada uno llevarían, el mismo que lo había consumido hasta el punto de casi no vuelta. Él juró que, ninguno de sus descendientes pasarían por el sufrimiento el que tuvo. Su mirada se posó en Sakura, esta vez se la encontró mirándolo. "Gracias Sakura."

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse. Después de verla ella por varios días pareció darse cuenta de sus hermosas facciones. Quizá el ninja con el que compartió habitación junto en el campamento médico tenía razón. Se merecía lo mejor, aunque el no fuera un gran tipo. Pero Podría intentarlo. Por otra parte todavía había mucho trabajo por hacer antes de considerar sus avances y se imaginó que tenía un año o más para ganar su confianza de nuevo y quién sabe, tal vez podría enamorarse de ella, tal y como ella seguía de él.

Fue atrapado mirándola embobado cuando ella se giró, se mordió el labio ante la contemplación. "¿To ... todavía quieres que me ocupe de tus ojos?"

Segundos después vio que Sasuke le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, "Gracias Sakura ..."

Fue un comienzo.


End file.
